


The orderlies

by Indehed



Series: Wave Length [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Omega Danny, Omega research, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to 'Compatibility', sequel to 'The good doctor'<br/>***********<br/><i>"They seem to have forgotten we have cameras everywhere," Shore pointed up to the corner of the room. "And that we can still see in the dark," he smiled and his eyes darted down Danny's body, past the rumpled t-shirt to the naked lower half. "Security saw them enter and alerted us, but we were already suspicious of those two. It seems they forged documents to get jobs here. They'll be taken care of, Danny, don't worry. They won't get near the facility again so you're perfectly safe here."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The orderlies

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from The good doctor, takes place a month or so after it, so still quite a few months away from Steve's arrival at the facility. It's more of an exploration of the things that happen to Danny before he meets Steve. I've reordered the series so that it's all read in chronological order of events.
> 
> Again, the universe is fucked up in its treatment of omegas. This fic includes an attempted rape by two alphas who falsified their credentials to gain access to the clinic. The rape is foiled but damn if it isn't stopped by someone Danny hates. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. 
> 
> So if you haven't read the other two fics in this series, I wouldn't read this one as it goes slightly darker.

Danny was asleep, it was the middle of the night. Curled up on his side, he felt disoriented to hear his door open and a stream of light hit his face.

Two men, orderlies, entered his room, one of them giggling while the other shushed him and they closed the door behind them. 

"Oh, Danny," one of them sing-songed and giggled again. 

He recognized them. They were both new and had only been at the facility a few days, but Danny didn't like them. The day before, the giggling one, Gordon, had come to find Danny because he was late and hadn't responded to the call over the loudspeakers. But he hadn't heard it because he was in the gardens and the one there was broken.

When he'd told Gordon, the man didn't accept it as an excuse. He then berated Danny for not calling him 'sir' and showing him respect and called him 'little omega' as he grabbed his arm. He'd slapped Danny's ass to get him moving but had said he deserved punishment to remember his place in the world.

The beta orderlies were usually never so harsh. They took control when they thought omegas were in moods and not doing as they were told, but they usually kept opinions to themselves, that was just how betas could be. Though Danny thought betas like Gordon had delusions of grandeur - they wanted to act like alphas, but the biology just wasn't there. 

"What?" Danny asked, still sleep confused as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Gordon hadn't turned on the light, so all Danny could see by was the sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains. 

"Someone needs to learn some manners," Gordon lunged for Danny, still laughing and Danny could smell the sweat and alcohol. "Harry, grab his legs," he asked of his friend.

Danny was pinned to the bed, Gordon's weight over his chest and Harry held his ankles and though Danny came close to getting them free with enough wiggling, Harry seemed to keep catching them again. 

"He's fighting back," Harry said and laughed. "Omega whore acting like he doesn't want this."

"Oh, he wants it. This one's the kind that uses his attitude to get attention. And you did, Danny, you got mine," Gordon growled and lowered his head into Danny's neck and bit down. That was when Danny knew something was wrong - betas didn't bite.

"Fuck off!" Danny yelled out and Gordon covered his mouth with a big hand. 

"Give it up, Danny," he laughed. "We know you want it."

He tried to yell for help, seeing where this was going but he couldn't with the way Gordon was on top of him and blocking his mouth. 

Harry sat on Danny's legs so that he could use his hands to pull down Danny's boxer shorts and then he handed them to Gordon who stuffed them into Danny's mouth to keep him quiet and free up that hand.

"Get him on his knees," Gordon said and the two big betas - and Danny really didn't believe they were betas anymore - twisted him and fought him and manhandled him around until he was kneeling on the floor, legs wide apart and face mashed into the mattress, mouth still stuffed and hands being held behind his back.

Gordon was kneeling on top of Danny's calves and holding him in place so he couldn't move while Harry held Danny's face down and used his flashlight so the two men could see better.

"Look at those holes," Harry said. "We're taking turns, right?"

"He's got two of 'em," Gordon shrugged then leaned his head closer to Danny's, breathing on him, making him want to throw up. "I say we use both at once," he laughed then licked the back of Danny's neck.

A meaty, dry finger pushed inside Danny and his cry was muffled by the makeshift gag in his mouth.

"He's real pretty down there, bet he loves it, getting his hole filled every day," Harry said as he spat on a finger and began rubbing at Danny's ass hole, finger dipping in more slowly while Gordon rammed his finger in and out. "He'll really love having both of them stuffed."

A light switched on, blinding all of them and the commotion was crazy. Two big security alphas grabbed for Gordon and Harry, pulling them away from Danny as they yelled about their rights to do it to him, to punish him, to teach him a lesson.. promising they weren't going to hurt him, just give him what he wanted. 

Danny's wrists hurt where they'd been clasped tightly and his shoulder felt like it had been wrenched out of his socket but he hadn't felt that pain until now, until he felt free enough to allow his body to loosen just a little, turning himself to sit on the floor trying not to cry, but his body felt so much more abused than ever before and he'd almost been - 

"Danny, come on, it's okay, I've got you, you're safe," Shore's lilting voice tried to soothe him. His hand stroked through Danny's hair and pulled him into a hug. Danny felt himself shaking yet still tense. He hadn't wanted those two bastards touching him, but right now he didn't want _anyone_ touching him and that included Shore. Hell, it felt in some ways worse knowing it was Shore and not one of the nurses - they could be quite clinical, but maybe that was better than a doctor who got so much pleasure from his job.

He tried to bat at Shore's hold but it didn't stop him." What happened? How did they…?" Danny asked.

"They seem to have forgotten we have cameras everywhere," Shore pointed up to the corner of the room. "And that we can still see in the dark," he smiled and his eyes darted down Danny's body, past the rumpled t-shirt to the naked lower half. "Security saw them enter and alerted us, but we were already suspicious of those two. It seems they forged documents to get jobs here. They'll be taken care of, Danny, don't worry. They won't get near the facility again so you're perfectly safe here."

So they knew those two were bad news and had kept them around under watch? Had even let them get so far as to attacking Danny? He snorted at the sentiment that he was safe, but Shore ignored any disbelief and rubbed a hand up and down Danny's thigh, watching the movement. 

"Now, we need to make sure you're okay, so hop up onto the bed for me, sweetheart," he asked.

Danny was reluctant to move. "What are you going to do?" he asked as Shore moved first, sitting on the edge of the bed above where Danny was still on the floor and petted his hair.

"Gordon put an ungloved finger inside of you, there could be all sorts of bacteria on him that can affect all of our testing until your body can flush that out. They got their saliva on you and, dear boy, he bit you. All this can really hamper our studies of your body." He patted the bed next to Danny and slowly, Danny got up to sit next to him, keeping his legs closed. Being beside Shore was better than having the man above him.

"Don't be shy, now, you know me very well, you know I won't hurt you," Shore told him as he pulled on a fresh glove that he had in an inside pocket of his lab coat. 

He tickled his hand to Danny's thigh then pushed between, his fingers rubbing under Danny's dick and balls and down to his opening. He flicked his fingers over Danny's clit and then circled his fingers over where Gordon's had been just minutes earlier. 

"Hmmm, you're a little bit wet, but that might just be from me," he winked at Danny and Danny fought the desire to shove him away or to vomit. The insinuation that Gordon's actions made him wet, or that Shore's presence did it were both insulting. "Lift your leg," he asked and helped Danny get one foot on the mattress to give Shore better access. "I don't see any bleeding," he used his fingers to widen Danny's labia, to get a better look at his opening. "We'll get you washed up and see about stimulating your vagina into cleaning itself a little faster."

He pushed a finger inside of Danny and moved it back and forth fast while his thumb rubbed Danny's clit. He fell back on the bed, body reacting to the stimulation but he forced his legs closed to stop Shore from continuing. "Please, wait," Danny asked of him, eyes on the camera in the room and knowing there were two orderlies by the door, half watching what was going on and really not worrying about Danny being okay or not, physically or mentally. 

"What is it, honey? We can get this done and you can be asleep again in no time."

"Not here," Danny said with a slight pleading tone. He didn't want Shore doing this in his room. This was his sanctuary, he didn't want it marred by the doctor's actions - not when it had already been broken into by Gordon and Harry…. if that was their real names.

"You want us to go to the clinic?" Shore raised an eyebrow and then broke out into a wide smile. "That's a turn up for the books, Danny. You tell me frequently that you don't like it there."

"It's better than here," he said, not wanting to give too much away. He knew that if Shore thought Danny valued his own room so much that they'd want to do more tests here, citing it as a way to keep him relaxed or wanting to monitor how his brain activity changed in different settings or some such shit. But he'd know it was just Shore playing head games and using his position to fuck his fingers and his tools into Danny with more opportunity. 

But what he's said didn't help either as Shore took it to mean Danny enjoyed the clinic room more than he let on.

"It is better," Shore agreed. "You get my company in there. It's just a shame it took something like this to have you admit the truth. All omegas are hardwired to respond to sexual encounters, it's not unusual for you to develop feelings for your doctor."

"Oh, I have feelings for you alright," Danny spat, but Shore continued to ignore his tone in favor of the words said.

He put his hand on Danny's face, thumb rubbing against his cheek. "Of course you do, sweetheart," he kissed Danny's hair. "Come on, let's get you sorted out. Michael will help get you down to the room and I'll be right there," Shore said, signaling for Michael to come in and collect Danny. 

Danny looked back to see Shore adjusting his pants.

*

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Danny moaned. 

Shore had stuck the vibrating bullet inside Danny and was holding it there, not letting his body push it back out again and was using his hand to stimulate Danny's clit and fondle his balls and dick.

Danny looked down his own body and between his legs to where Shore was sitting, tongue out, biting the end of it in concentration. His hand moved lower.

"Now, we know Harry put a finger inside your ass, Danny, so I'm going to do my best to clean you down there. Just concentrate on the pleasure you're feeling and you won't even notice. In fact, you might even like it," he laughed a little. 

Danny watched as he pulled out a device, a silver rod but with an attached bulbous part that he squeezed a little liquid out of. 

"Relax, Danny, keep your bottom on the chair and let out a breath," he was told and right as the vibrations inside him were turned up a notch he felt the tip of the rod go inside his ass. He panted out a breath and a moan caught in his throat. "Relax, that's it, just nice and slow," Shore told him and Danny stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open as he was penetrated in both holes.

"Holy fuck," he let out.

Shore seemed pleased. "Look at you, Danny, you seem to like this. We might be able to use this in future," he said as he pushed the thin rod higher inside Danny until he felt a nudge against something that made him squirm and cry out in pleasure and it made him come. At the same time as his body jerked, Shore squirted the water inside him to clean out his ass from Harry's touch before retracting it, letting the water drip back out. 

He put the douche aside and pressed to put the vibrations from the bullet into it's full setting. 

"Oh God!" Danny cried out, his body feeling pushed to the limits as Shore then pumped his cock for him. He could feel another orgasm building and moments later he was coming again and Shore turned down the bullet but left it on low and inside him still as he stripped Danny's cock harder and faster until his cum was painting his stomach. 

He'd barely even noticed his last orgasm, body still reeling from the two previous ones and he could still feel the odd contraction of his body around the vibe. Shore finally took the device out as Danny whimpered at the sensitivity he was feeling. He replaced it with a finger inside Danny, turning it, crooking it, circling it to keep Danny open enough. 

"That should help your body clean itself out, huh, Danny?" Shore said, patting against him and thumb still feeling and petting at his clit almost like an after thought.

"I hate you," Danny let his head fall back to the seat and Shore just laughed, letting his finger go back inside Danny again to elicit a moan and gasp.

"I think we've established that's not true," Shore told him as he watched Danny's reactions. "I'll keep you in here overnight, we can monitor that everything's okay and in the morning we'll go again just to make sure."

"What? I want to go back to my room!" Danny protested.

"Best stay here with me for safe keeping," Shore told him as he used tissues to clean up any mess. "I'll keep a good eye on you."

He didn't loosen any of the bonds on Danny keeping him in place nor let him close his legs, he just fondled him one last time before moving away, making sure the cameras were pointed between Danny's legs and turned the lights lower. 

"Fuck," Danny whimpered as he shivered, sweat cooling on his naked body and nerves heightened again, knowing before even trying to sleep that his dreams would be haunted by alpha orderlies doing whatever they wanted to him without consequence.


End file.
